Nonwoven fiber batts are useful as filler materials in personal comfort items. A high loft fiber batt, which generally has a relatively low density, is desirable for its cushioning ability and soft, plush feel to the touch. The high loft batt has a large amount of air space held within the batt materials. The air space defined within the fiber batt acts as a thermal insulation layer, and the batt's resilience, compressibility and softness provide a degree of comfort. High loft fiber batts are, however, somewhat susceptible to flattening out and lose compressibility and resilience over a period of use. A low loft fiber batt, on the other hand, generally has relatively high density to provide sufficient firmness or rigidity to impart a degree of support and durability for long term wear. The relatively high density fiber batt provides back, seat or body support to one seated or reclining on the furniture, or otherwise using the personal comfort item. In addition, the relatively high density fiber batt provides stability to the personal comfort item. The relatively high density fiber batt, however, has little air space and thus is somewhat uncompressible and less comfortable than a high loft batt.
Foam materials are also useful in the construction of seat cushions, furniture backs, comforters, pillows and other personal comfort items. Traditional foam material includes flexible polyurethane foam. While foam imparts cushioning and resilience, it is relatively firm and thus suitable for applications where support is desirable to one using the personal comfort item. Over a period of wear, however, the foam loses its resilience and can disintegrate, resulting in a foam product that is hard and flat.